Saling Melengkapi
by haru.thefab
Summary: Tak masalah kalau kita berbeda, kita berbeda karena tercipta untuk saling melengkapi kan?


Judulnya apa banget deh ya, maaf saya memang payah dalam memberi judul. Selamat membaca !

* * *

><p>"Saling Melengkapi"<p>

Disclaimer : POT belongs to Takeshi Konomi

Sore hari yang cerah, namun Rikkaidai Fuzoku masih ramai saja. Para murid sibuk berlatih dan berkumpul di klub masing-masing tak terkecuali klub tennis. Para anggota reguler berkumpul di lapangan, kecuali seseorang yang malah duduk manis di pinggir lapangan disibukkan oleh buku tebal yang ia bawa. Dialah Data Master, Yanagi Renji.

"Yukimura..." panggil Niou.

"Apa Niou ?" jawab Yukimura yang tengah memainkan rambut birunya.

"Tuh Yanagi nggak latihan, kok nggak dimarahin?"

"Dia emang kusuruh nggak latihan kok." jawab Yukimura, masih sibuk mainin rambut.

"Ke-kenapa, dia lagi 'dapet' ? Yagyuu juga bisa 'dapet' tapi kamu suruh latian mulu !"

"Ehem, Niou-kun !" Yagyuu tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Eh, Yeaagyuuu."

"Bilang apa barusan?"

"Enggak kok. Yagyuu ini sensitif sekali, haha." jawab Niou sambil menepuk-tepuk pundak Yagyuu.

"Khuukhuukhuu, aku juga bisa dapet kok Yagyuu." kata Yukimura.

"Heh ?" Niou-Yagyuu cengo.

"Tarundoru !" Yukimura berpose kaya Sanada. "Udah sana latihan,"

Niou dan Yagyuu segera kabur,

"Curang mentang-mentang temen sendiri dibolehin nggak latihan." Marui datang langsung nyolot.

"Bun-chan !" Jackal belingsatan.

Yukimura memandang mereka berdua sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Renji baru bikin strategi buat pertandingan esok."

"Tuh kan, Bunta suka mikir macem-macem dulu sih." kata Jackal.

Marui Bunta cemberut.

"Eh, formasi juga ya Yukimura? Gue maen single dong!" pinta Bunta.

_GLAAAAAR_

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Jackal kaget mendengarnya.

"Apa? Bunta serius?" tanya Jackal.

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak serius kan mau manggil single? Kita kan sehidup semati bareng, ke kamar mandi juga sering bareng masa sekarang harus pisah !"

"Serius kok." jawab Marui sambil membuat balon dari permen karetnya.

Jackal menundukkan kepalanya, "Ke-kenapa? Kita kan janji selalu bersama, jangan dong nanti kubeliin cake deh!"

"_Sorry, Sorry, Sorry_ Jack, ku bukan tensai murahan!"

Yukimura senyam-senyum,"Kabur ah sebelum ada ribut-ribut."

Yukimura pergi menuju Sanada yang tengah berlatih dengan Akaya.

"Gimana latihannya?"

"Capek…!" jawab Akaya sambil terengah-engah.

"Kamu apain si Akaya?" tanya Yukimura ke Sanada.

"Latihan biasa kok, lari keliling sekolah 50 kali, terus _push up_, _sit up_, latihan serve, terus latih tanding."

"Hasilnya?"

"Jelas aku kalah,buchou!" jawab Akaya sambil _misuh-misuh._

"Istirahat dulu aja, temenin Renji tuh."

Akaya memandang ke pinggir lapangan.

"Nggak apa-apa nih buchou?"

"Iya, bantuin Renji susun strategi ya."

Betapa senang hati Akaya mendengarnya, dia boleh istirahat di saat yang lain latihan. Ditambah, disuruh ngebantuin senpai kesayangannya. Dia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap menuju pinggir lapangan dengan semangat cinta yang menggebu-gebu. (?)

Yanagi Renji berulang kali membuka catatannya, musuh yang akan dihadapi esok adalah Hyoutei Gakuen. Baik_ single_ maupun _double_ di team itu sangatlah baik, sehingga Yanagi bingung menentukan _head-to-head_ yang pas. Secara khusus Sanada meminta posisi _S1_ agar bisa bertemu dengan Atobe, buchou Hyoutei yang terkenal dengan _Hametsu e no Rondo_-nya. Selain itu masih ada Oshitari Yuushi yang dikenal sebagai tensai, belum jelas dia akan bermain _single_ atau _double_ dengan Mukahi. Yanagi pusing dibuatnya, lalu tiba-tiba…

"Yanagi-senpai" panggil Akaya yang sudah duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Oh, hai Akaya,"

"Hai"

Sesaat mereka diam, masing-masing tak tau harus memulai pembicaraan.

"Yanagi-senpai"

"Hmmmm"

"Sibuk ya?" Akaya mulai nggak enak.

"Enggak juga," Yanagi menutup bukunya mulai nggak enak juga ke Akaya.

"Senpai terlihat lelah sekali." kata Akaya sambul malu-malu

"Tidak juga." jawab Yanagi singkat.

"Mau dibantuin?"

"Tidak perlu, kamu latihan saja."

"Disuruh istirahat kok sama Mura-buchou sama disuruh bantuin senpai juga." Akaya berkata dengan semangat.

Yanagi mengelus-elus rambut Akaya, pipi Akaya memerah. Sebenarnya Akaya khawatir sekali dengan senpai kesayangannya ini. Dia selalu terlihat serius, tapi Akaya bisa melihat ada keletihan di wajah Yanagi.

"Senpai, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa?" Yanagi bingung.

"Sesekali bersenang-senanglah kalau kau minta ditemani, aku siap !"

Yanagi mengerutkan alisnya, "Maksudmu kita nge-date?"

Akaya kaget,"Eh? bu-bukaan tapi hmm… begitulah."

Akaya memalingkan mukanya. Yanagi mengangguk-angguk mengerti dia sebenarnya malu juga.

"Aku mengerti kok, boleh saja. Kapan?"

"Kalau minggu besok?"

"Lebih baik setelah pertandingan melawan Hyoutei saja, kita kan bertanding hari Selasa."

"Tapi kan ngedate kita ini maksudnya biar Yanagi-senpai enggak _stress_." Akaya cemberut.

Yanagi diam lalu,"Baiklah, tetapi waktu ngedate kita paling cuma satu-dua jam karena aku sudah menyusun jadwal latihan pada hari Minggu."

"Senpai ! Stop memikirkan pertandingan, sehari saja beristirahatlah. Mura-buchou pasti juga mengerti!" Akaya berteriak.

"Akaya…."

"Maaf."

"Baiklah, aku akan bilang ke Yukimura hari Minggu kita tidak latihan biar jadi hari tenang."

"Bagus!" Akaya tersenyum. "Tapi jangan bilang kalo kita nge-date !"

Yanagi mengangguk sambil senyum.

"Nah senpai, kita maen ke _Game Centre_ yang di pusat kota itu ya. Keren banget loh, kemarin aku kesama sama Jackal sampai berjam-jam, betah banget! Nanti kita main _fighting game_, aku jago maen _game_ itu _lho_, Jackal aja kalah mulu lawan aku, _hah_a. Terus kita makan siang di resto yakiniku yang deket situ, atau kalau nggak kita nonton film dulu atau… Ah iya, aku mau beli _CD_ baru temenin beli ya senpai?" (CD kaset loh ya, bukan CD yang lain *plak)

Yanagi mendengarkan dengan seksama, dia senang melihat kohainya itu bercerita dengan penuh semangat.

"Jadi gimana menurut senpai rencana tadi?"

"Boleh juga."

"Beneran?"

"Tapi..."

"Apa ?"

"Aku nggak pernah ke _Game Centre_, gimana kalo di Perpus Kota aja?"

_DOENG !_

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti permainan di _Game Centre_, apa _tadi fighting game_ ya? Itu terlalu banyak _violence._ Jangan kebanyakan main yang kaya begitu mending main go atau shougi, itu bisa mengasah otak."

"Senpaaai…"

"Rencanaku begini, jam 10 kita ketemu di perempatan kota lalu kita pergi ke perpus dan membaca selama 2 jam. Lalu kita pergi toko buku, kau juga bisa sekalian beli CD yang ingin kau beli. Sekitar agak siang kita makan di dekat situ. Selesai itu kita pulang."

Akaya cemberut.

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak asyik!"

Mereka terdiam lama, susah memang menentukan mau nge-date kemana. Mereka sebenarnya menyadari kalau mereka banyak perbedaan. Yanagi sudah memperhitungkan Akaya pasti tidak setuju dengan rencananya, namun kalau mengikuti rencana Akaya menurut dia itu tak akan baik menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk hal yang tak penting. Sedangkan Akaya sekarang berpikir Yanagi benar-benar terlalu serius, bisa mati bosan dia kalau mengikuti rencana Yanagi. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya,

"Akaya, kupikir rencanamu tak buruk." Yanagi mengalah.

"Eh, Yanagi-senpai tidak perlu memaksa kok."

"Tidak, kupikir memang seharusnya begitulah bersenang-senang."

"Ti-tidak, kupikir rencana Yanagi-senpai juga termasuk bersenang-senang _kok._ Seharusnya kita melakukan apa yang benar-benar kita suka kan? Jadi tak masalah kalau beda."

Yanagi membuka matanya, "Kau bertambah dewasa ya,"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba…" Muka Akaya memerah.

"Kita punya kesukaan yang beda Akaya dan sejujurnya aku tak bisa memaksa diriku untuk menyukai hal yang kau suka. Kau juga tak bisa memaksa dirimu untuk menyukai hal yang kusuka, _kan_. Tapi, ada suatu benang merah yang menyatukan kita. Jadi kupikir yang harus kita bangun adalah benang merah itu, tak peduli dengan segala perbedaan kita."

"Ya, kita berbeda karena tercipta untuk saling melengkapi kan?"

Yanagi tersenyum,"Tepat sekali, kau benar-benar bertambah dewasa ya."

"Berkat senpai juga kan?"

Yanagi menepuk pelan kepala Akaya,"Mari kita pikir ulang rencana kita."

Akaya tersenyum," Ya !"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading =)<p> 


End file.
